Blame Me
by moonlightdancer12
Summary: Clementine feels responsible for the death of everyone she loved. Everyone she knew. But will it take a group of survivors to show her that it wasn't her fault for their deaths? Will she except it. Will a certain cabin survivor help her out the best of his abilities? Based off of season 2. Clementine/Luke
1. Chapter 1

I feel guilty of the death of everyone I once knew. Lee, Kenny, Duck, Katjaa, Ben, Omid, Christa. I'm not quite sure if she is really dead but I just figured that she was. But as I was saying, I felt guilty that they risked their lives to try and save me. And after those people attacked me and Christa, I knew I was better off alone then with a group. I just all of this to be a bad dream, that I was at home with my parents, ready to graduate. But no, this shit had to happen! Everyone I care about dies, and I can't stop it. But if I won't join a group, nobody else will die, right?

I just want to be alone, I just want to have everyone I care about back. So if you could blame anyone for their murders, their deaths, blame me. Lee, Kenny, Ben, Omid, and Christa tried to save me, only Omid and Christa surviving. When Duck and Katjaa died, I knew I should've helped Duck from getting bit at the motel, and I wanted to save him, but he didn't want to be saved. He said it was his time but Kenny and Katjaa didn't believe it.

Everyone I love is dead. Don't blame the walkers, don't blame the living, blame me. Don't tell me I'm wrong, dear readers, because you know I'm right. I just hope I don't run into any more people and get them killed to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I begin with the story, i just want to say that Clementine is somewhere between 18 to 20 in this story. I just wanted all of you to know that so know more questions of that happens. I hope this makes up for the confusion of her age. Thank you and enjoy this chapter.**

 _"Clementine!NO!"_

 _Ben had just abandoned me for a horde of walkers to feed on. I was scared and felt like no one was going to come to my rescue. But as they came in, some of them went down. "Chuck!" I cried. He smiled at me and motioned for me to go over by Lee."Go.I got this."_

 _Nodding,I ran from Chuck to Lee and gave him a hug._

 _"Lee..."_

 _"It okay Clementine. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."_

I snapped my head up from the daydream when I felt a nudge on my side. I looked down to see Sam, a dog I met when I was looking for Christa. He whined and wagged his tail. "I know boy, I'm trying."I whispered. I promised Sam I would find food for the both of eyes shifted to the garbage can. I sighed and walked over to it. "Here goes nothing." I lifted up my sleeves and pushed my hands into the can. It was so gross!

My heart skipped a beat when I felt a full can and pulled it out. 'Beans' it read.

I smiled and walked over to a log, Sam walking over to me. I pulled out of knife I had found and started to open it. "Please be good." I pleaded. As I was opening it, I noticed Sam giving me a begging look. "I guess your hungry to, huh boy." He gave a bark of a response and I giggled. The lid was finally open and I scooped some out and held it out for Sam but he swiped the can away with his muzzle and dug his face in it.

"Hey! Don't hog it."I scolded. Honestly, if I have to leave this dog empty stomach I wi-"Ahh!"

I screamed when Sam jumped on me and bit my arm, sinking his teeth into my skin, sending us backwards. I punched him but he seemed unfazed by it. I noticed the knife and grabbed it with my free arm. OH Sam! Why are you making me do this?! I stabbed him in the face. leaving a wound. He growled. "Damnit!"I snapped and kicked him off and he was flung over the log and I regretted ever doing it when I heard a whine.

I stood up and grabbed my arm and made my way over to him. I felt like crying when i saw him, large poles in his body. Not wanting to be here anymore, I left. Like I said, I'm the reason why everyone dies. I made my way on through the forest, feeling light-headed. My body was aching, telling me to stop but I ignored it and kept moving. I had lost my appetite after what happen to Sam. I couldn't shake off the look he had on his face.

Sighing, I glanced around when I heard groaning, only to find a walker coming straight toward me. I quickly picked my pace but with the bite and my arm, I was walking slower and the walker behind me was able to catch up to me and pin me down on the floor. I did my best to keep it away from biting my skin, holding both of its arms away from but my arms were giving out. I knew that this was it. As I braced myself for death, I didn't come. Only blood splattered across my face.

I glanced up to find a two men. An older one with a crossbow and a younger one with a machete. The younger man pulled the walker off of me while the older man kept shooting at the oncoming walkers. My vision was blurry so I couldn't really see what was going on around me but it clicked in my head when I heard walkers falling to the ground. I tried my best to escape but when I heard the older one order to the younger one ,"I'm out! Grab her and lets go!"

I winced a bit when the younger man came to my side lifted me up bridal style and ran. I couldn't help but lay my head on the man's shoulder. I whined as I my bite arm was pushed up against his chest roughly. I knew I would have to thank them for saying me but I didn't want to stay. If they have supplies that I need I will gladly come back with them but not stay with them. I don't want anyone else to die because of me.

We had finally stopped and the older man hunched over, obviously not into running as much as the younger one.

" I think...I think we're safe." the older man said, trying to catch his death. Both of them look back from were we came from.

"Yeah...yeah we're good."

Both glanced at each other before looking at me. "Hey, you alright?"

I didn't reply for a while but when the older man gave me a glare, I spoke. "I...I think so."

Shrugging, the younger man walked on, the older one following. We walked for silence, which I didn't mind. I needed to straight my head anyway. These two random strangers just come to my aid instead of letting me die. What nice people. "What are you doing out here?" the old man asked.

"Where are the...uh people you're with. There's no chance you made it off out here alone." the younger man said. I glared up at him. "What's that suppose to mean? That I can't handle myself?" I snapped.

"I just thought-"

"You thought? Well, I bet that's a improvement."

"all right enough. I don't them thinking' we're doing anything but trying' to help." the man asked. I scoffed a little but told them anyway.

"My friend and I got attacked."

"These folks mention what they were after?"

I shook my head. "They might've just wanted food. We were cooking so sort of weasel."

"They attacked you for a weasel? Damn... that is low." the younger man said. "They didn't mention any names right? They weren't searching for anybody?"

"No. If I remember correctly, they asked Christa if anyone else was in our group." I said, looking away from their concerned glances. I didn't want them to have pity for me. I have pity for everyone in this world but they don't have to have pity for me. "Well...I'm Luke. And this is Pete."

"Hey there."

"I'm Clementine." I said. "If you have supplies, all I want is to get stitched up and I'll be off."

"It's nice to meet you Clementine. For know, we're going to take you back to group okay? We've got a doctor there and you look like you need some- Oh shit!" he cried and dropped me on the floor. I yelled as my arm fell straight to the ground. "What? What is it?" Pete asked. "she's...She's bit, man. Fuck fuck fuck. What are we gonna do about this here." I growled at Luke. "It was a dog dumbass!"

"I didn't see any dog, Clementine." Pete said.

"Look at it! Don't you know what a dog bite looks like?"

Luke chuckled sarcastically but ignored my question. "Yeah, and have you sink your teeth into Pete's neck? No way!"

"My neck? Why'm the one?" Pete asked, clearly not happy about that comment.

"Cause I don't know a dog bite from a mosquito bit from lurker bite, man!" he snapped.

"It's not!"

Luke turned away from me, clearly not happy. Hell, I wasn't happy either. Go and excusing me of having a walker bite on my arm. What a asshole.

I looked up at Pete. _'Please believe me.'_

"All right." He knelt down to me. "Lets see it."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Watch yourself." Luke warned. I glared up at him as Pete slowly pulled back my sleeve. "Don't look at me like that! You're the one that's bit here, all right?" I growled at him. "Ignore him Clementine." Pete said.

Luke looked at us. "Is it uh... is it like she said?"

"Could be a dog. Hard to say."

I gave him my best 'are-you-kidding-me-look'. Dog bites are wider than human bites! "So where'd this dog go?"

"I met Sam while looking for my friend. I did my best to find food for the both us. And when I did, he just want it for himself. When I got it back, he attacked me. So, I pushed him off and he landed on a tent, two poles sticking out of his body."

"You killed him?" Luke exclaimed.

"NO! I left him there to die because I didn't want to be the one that killed him." I sniffle.

"What would you have done?" Pete angrily asked.

"I don't know! But still... you don't kill dogs." he said.

I glared at him. "He attacked me when I tried my best to take care of him!" I shouted.

Luke looked guilty but still looked at angry. "Clementine?"

My attention went back to Pete. "Yes?"

"Are you telling us the truth?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes."

Pete hummed. "All right Clementine. That's good enough for me."

"Well what else was she gonna say?" Luke asked.

Pete pulled my sleeve back. "I've got a good bullshit detector, Luke. That's why you can never beat me at poker." he said as he held his hand out which I gladly excepted.

"You can never beat me at... All right, how can you be sure?" Luke said.

I smiled at the thought of Luke losing to Pete at poker.

"We'll I'm I ain't willing to leave a woman in the woods to die when we got a doctor with us that can make the call. We can have Carlos have a look at it." Pete said. I was really tempted to run but he said he had a doctor with them. He could stitch me up! I smiled at Pete. Luke glanced at me. "Nick ain't gonna like this...not with what happen-"

"You don't have to remind me of that, boy." Pete interrupted in a warning tone.

"Right. Sorry, sir."

Pete patted him on the back.

I sighed. This Nick Character doesn't have to worry about me staying. All I want is for this Carlos to fix me up and I'll be on my way.

AS we started to get closer to the cabin, I grew more slower. I was so hungry and tired. I lost to much blood.

"Clementine? I heard Pete called out to me. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine. Just... tired." I said.

My vision was blurry again and I could feel myself faint. The last thing I heard was Luke swearing and Pete calling out to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Before I get started with this chapter, I just want to say that if you don't like the Cluke Ship, then don't read it. I keep on getting rude comments from left to right and I don't like any bit of it! Those who have rude thoughts about this story, keep it to yourselves. Thank you and enjoy.**

 _"He was on his way home from Candeltop_

 _Been two weeks gone and he'd thought he stop_

 _At Webs and have him a drink_

 _for he went home to her."_

 _I loved it when Katjaa sang. It was like angels singing to god. And I wasn't the only one who thought that. Lee agreed with me when we first heard it. It was dark night at the motor inn and we had just returned from the St. Johns. I was upset at Lee for taking the supplies that wasn't ours but knowing me, I would get over it. Once we got back, Duck was having a hard time going to sleep and that's when Lee and I heard it. The most beautiful singing voice ever._

 _I was amazed that a simple Veterinarian could do that._

 _"Andy Wo-Lo said hello_

 _He said 'Hi what's a doing?'_

 _Wo said 'sit down I got some_

 _Bad News that's gonna hurt"_

 _Of course it all came to an end when I heard arguing. Why of all times? When I could forget all of this shit ever happen? I wanted to do something, to be here again but it was too late to stop me from waking up._

* * *

"Don't tell me that! Not with what fuckin' happened!"

"Would someone tell me what the FUCK is going on here?"

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was so blurry at first but when I saw Pete and others, I knew I was safe. I trusted Pete, and he and Luke promised me that if I get healed up I would get going. I hope they wouldn't do something rash. "Now hold on Rebecca."

"We got this, don't worry."

"Like hell you do. Did anyone ask where she came from? For all we know she could be working with Carver!"

As my sight got better, my eyes widen when a rifle was pointed straight at me. I gulped and look up Pete. Beside Luke, he was the only one that believed me. What nice people.

"She already told that she and her friend got attack. Then she was bitten by a dog." Pete said.

"What? And you just believed her? You should've put her out od her misery right there. Dog bite my ass." a pregnant lady growled.

I coughed, which alerted the man with black hair and blue eyes as he pulled the trigger. Luckily I was fast enough to doge it as I sat up. I haven't fear since seeing Mark's legless body come through the doorway at the St. Johns. It gave me nightmares for a week.

Pete too the rifle away from the man. "Keep your finger off the trigger, boy."

The cabin door opened and out came Luke. "Whoa Whoa! What the fuck?" he shouted.

"You idiot! Every lurker for five miles could have heard that!" the lady snapped at the man.

"Your the one telling me to fuckin' shoot her!" he snapped back.

"Everybody just calm down for a minute." the man said, trying to keep the calm but didn't work. I saw Luke come to my side. "Clementine! You okay?" I glanced at the pregnuay lady who was glaring at me. "I just need a doctor ... and then ... and then I'll go. I don't want my arm to get infected." I said. "I won't be staying."

"none of us want to get in infeceted. That's the point." the man, who I assumed was Nick, said. "We got a doctor righ here okay. He'll help you." Luke turned to the others. "Now what the hell is wrong with you people? Okay, she's just scared."

While he confronted them, I couldn't help but smile at Luke. At first, he didn't beileve me but now... he wanted to protect me from being killed. I just met him and he wants to protect me. "No way she survived out here on her own!"

I glared at Nick. "You think I can't take care of myself!"I snapped causing everyone to look at me. Before I could finish my statement, "Let me take a look at it."

It was Carlos. I could easily tell. He came closer towards me and I moved backed a little. I looked at Luke." Go ahead okay? He's a doctor."

Nodding, I slipped my sleeve shirt up my arm and helf it to Carlos."Whatever it was, it got you good." he said. "This isn't how we do things man." Nick spoke up."When you're bit, you get put down. End of story. I'm not goning through this again." he snapped.

"No one's suggesting that." Luke said.

"We could take her arm off." Pete suggested causing me to gasp. I thought of Lee. If he didn't get bit and I didn't wandered off, this would have never happened! And he wanted me to shoot him and to my shame, I shot him. " I know that itt worked for a cousin down in Ainsworth. We could try that.''

"N-No! IT won't work!Trust me!" I exclaimed. "Why wouldn't it?" Rebecca asked.

My eyes softened. "A friend of mine was bit and had to take his arm off but it didn't work." I noticed something. The cabin door opened and out came a girl with medium length hair and red glasses. "Who's she?" she asked.

"Sarah!What'd I say!Stay inside!" Sarah huffed but obeyed Carlos.

"I don't mean any trouble."My eyes never left the cabing door. "I just want to stop the bleeding and then I'll go. You'll never see me again, I promise." "And where exactly would you go." I looked back at Calros."To find my friend Christa."

"forget it!"Nick said."You won't get five feet." He then turned to Carlos."Carlos,we've been through this before. We all agreed-we don't wait for shit like of story."

"You're just a ray of sunshine." I said as Carlos stood up.

"So? What'd think?"

"Was it a lurker?"

"A bit like that..could be one way to find out." Carlos said.

"How?"Peter asked.

"We wait." he said.

"What!"Rebecca snapped.

"By tomorrow mourning,if he fever's set in, we'll know if she'll turn. In the meantime, we can lock her in the shed." I was shocked. "What about my arm!? It needs to get cleaned, and stiched,and bandaged!" I shouted. "The girl is in bad shape Carlos!" Luke defended. "We have all that stuff inside the cabin, we could probably get by with.."

"ALVIN!Please!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"But yeah,We can't do anything." he said.

"I'm not waisting supplies on a lurker bite. If it turns out your telling the truth, I'll clean it and stitch it up in the mourning." and he left. "I'm sorry. But this is the best we can do.I'm sorry." I knew I couldn't be mad at Luke cause he helped me. i just couldn't."Come on." Nick ordered.

Growling, I grip my arm and started walking toward the shed. "asshole.."I muttered.

"This is a waiste of time,you'll see. And when she turns, I'm not the one cleaning up the shed." Rebecca. said.

I didn't need to say anything anymore. In their minds, kill,kill,kill...but Luke tried to help me. I trust him. I sighed. _Don't trust him Clem! He'll just end up dead like everyone I know._ I felt tears prick in my eyes as i thought of Lee but they refused to fall.

Luke opened the shed and I went in. "All you care about is protecting your friends and not anyone else." I looked at Nick and glared. Before blood could be spilled, Luke closed the door.

"Everything will closed be okay. just wait unil mourning be okay. Rest. Don't break in. You'll need the rest instead of going in a intruding their home." I said to myself.

I laid down and sighed. I knew I shouldn't have come with Luke and Pete. I slowly drifted off to sleep as I complained in my head.

* * *

 **Sorry for not going by the story but I thought that Clem should prove it and say I told you so to Nicknand prove it to them in the mourning. and sorry for not updating in a while. I had some things I needed to take care of.**


End file.
